


nor are we forgiven

by freakedelic



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute smooches, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, I call him joey in this bc jericho is just fucking weird, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, kind of maybe underage, realistically speaking does slade just not jerk off or get laid for five years, sounds fake to me!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: It really should have occurred to Joey that there were some parts of being with his father twenty-four-seven he really didn't want to see.
Relationships: Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	nor are we forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotsq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/gifts).



> happy bday ryan i KNOW that you haven't seen titans but the premise is simple and too good to pass up: joey possess slade, joey hate slade, joey have to watch slade jerk off. thank u.

They wake up.

There's something different about this, though. Joey can see white as Slade blinks up at the ceiling, then just the wall as he groans and turns over. There's something between muscular thighs, Slade mumbling to himself. All Joey can feel is heat, the warmth of the bed they're in, and in his . . . crotch. Slade's . . . hard. Morning wood. Joey's gotten it before, and Slade has, he's sure, but this is the first time -

The wave of uncomfortable disgust that fills them is enough to wake Slade up more. His eyes flicker open again, a murmuring in his voice. "What is it, Jo?" It's not thoughtspeak, like theirs usually is, because Slade doesn't sense danger and is still half-asleep. "Oh," Slade says, realizing. His hand snakes down -

Joey stops it with a hiss. _Dad!_ He feels Slade's exasperation.

_You expect me to get out of bed and walk around with a hard on half the day?_

This can't be fucking happening. Joey can feel it too, and yes, maybe touching _it_ would make _it_ go away - it's not like Joey's an angel, not like he hasn't worked himself off in his room before, but not - this is ridiculous. He fights, but he loses, and then he feels Slade's hand push aside the briefs he sleeps in and close around his . . . cock.

Slade relaxes, hand rough against the skin - big and calloused, not like Joey's hands when he touches himself, a strange feeling. Joey's never felt anything like it, but it feels strangely . . . good.

_It's not so bad_ , Slade tells him. His hand begins to move, rough, and Slade relaxes into it, Joey shivering.

_Dad, please stop._

Slade doesn't.

They're harder already, Slade's fingers moving all the way from the balls to the head of the shaft, thumbing along the slit. He takes another breath, and Joey can feel the arousal sliding through his father's mind. The mind they both inhabit, the arousal that he can't help but feel affecting him -

Something in Slade's mind, a fuzzy image. Joey realizes, something sinking in his gut - something hot, aching, that it's him. It's a scene from years ago, when Joey was just a kid. Dad had been home and Mom hadn't, and Joey had come running to his father's bed after a nightmare.

In reality, in Joey's memory that he knows Slade can feel, Joey had curled up next to him and sniffled on his shoulder. In this, though, Slade has Joey's head in his hands, staring into his eyes. He's wiping his tears away in a manner so gentle, so intimate, it makes something in Joey ache.

Then he can feel Slade's lips on his and feel the heat in their cock and Slade tastes like blood and gunmetal and Adeline's lavender perfume. He feels like his rough beard and Slade has his hands in Joey's hair, on his back, holding onto him and digging vicious nails into him.

_Dad!_

Slade snaps out of his fantasy, out of touching Joey, and all Joey can feel from him now is a kind of . . . sheepishness, and a want, and a _love_. Joey doesn't think his father's love has ever truly scared him before this moment but this is primal and vicious and murderous love, and Joey suddenly understands why the Titans must die, for even thinking of laying a hand on him.

_I'll keep you safe, Jo,_ he promises, with everything he has.

_You killed me._

_You're with me now,_ and Slade's hands are on his shoulders again, and Joey doesn't fight him. Slade is trying to make him understand, still working himself to completion, groaning softly. _I'm never letting you go._ His hands tighten. Joey can't get out of the grip of his mind, Slade bearing down on him, Joey's eyes wide. Slade is engulfing him, pulling him closer.

Joey can't tell the difference between them as Slade's thumbs the head of their cock, Joey making gasping noises into the air. _Let me make you feel good, son, I promise I'll make you feel good -_

Their hips jerk and come is spilling over their hand, hot and slick, leaving the both of them sucking in breaths of air.

_I love you._


End file.
